Too Far
by VampireSultana
Summary: InuYasha went to see Kikyo, and had gotten into an argument with Kagome afterwards, but this time it's different. Kagome had been driven to a new extent, where she couldn't take anymore. The bottle in her hands seeming to make InuYasha realize that he'd taken things too far. Can he patch things up with her this time? Or did he truly screw up for good? Contains Alcohol Abuse.
1. His mistake

_**A/N: I do NOT own InuYasha or ANY of it's characters, only Rumiko Takahashi has that privilege.. Lucky... I know I'm in the middle of writing another story, but I got inspired again! Now I got 2 stories in progress, and I can choose which one I'd like to continue! Enjoy!**_

It was happening again. For the millionth time, they fought. Except this time, it was different. InuYasha once again went to go see Kikyo, leaving poor Kagome behind, he thought she was sleeping. But she heard him. She heard him get up, and take off. Now, they were screaming at each other. Not yelling like they used to, no. They were full on screaming. InuYasha had asked Kagome just as they began to pack to go traveling again, what was wrong. Of course she told him. But it just took one thing that he said, that offended her so bad, she'd slapped him and sat him even more times than she had when she got drunk off the mist in the mountains.

"I Can't believe you InuYasha! You don't seem to get it! She's dead! DEAD InuYasha! Do you like holding a cold, clay pot? Because I have dozens of them at home! If she really loved you, would she risk your life and hand over the jewel shards to Naraku like she did? If she loved you, she'd still be by your side fighting along side you, just like I've been doing. Just like I've been trying to do! You ask me to stay by your side, and I sadly stay, why? Because I care for you that much! I stay and get hurt time and time again by you. I stay at my own expense! But I'm starting to think that I just can't take it anymore! Starting to think you're blind to the truth. She's in cahoots with Naraku! But you're willing to put us all at risk to be with your stupid, dumb, cold-ass betraying clay pot!" After Kagome's outburst, Shippo ran behind Sango who was just as surprised, as well as Miroku. They barely felt sorry for InuYasha, until he yelled back. "You take that back! She wouldn't betray us! She's not stupid or dumb, and she's not in Cahoots with Naraku! She's trying to help from her end! I don't care if she's dead, she's still Kikyo! And she's not as cold as you are!"

InuYasha immediately regretted his last words as he saw her face turn a little red and the tears well up in her eyes. "K-Kagome, I didn't mean it, I swear I-" Kagome slapped him again. "Shut your mouth, InuYasha. I'm cold, right? But I stay with you. I try to protect you. I Burned my feet in acid for you, I took an arrow for you, I took in poison for you. I stood up for you, and this is the thanks I get? I'm cold. I sit here night after night when you go to see Kikyo. It kills me inside InuYasha. You said you'd protect me. You promised. Who knew that my own heart would need protection from you. I'm done. Go get your pot, and have her replace me. Obviously she's not as cold as I am. Even though she asked you to get rid of your demon half to be with her, even though I accept you the way you are. You know what, loving you, is the worst mistake I've ever made in my life." She then grabbed her bag and ran towards the direction of the village leaving a stunned and guilty looking hanyou behind, and the rest of the group, who watched Kagome depart with sadness. Until Sango turned to InuYasha, if her face was any redder she'd have resembled a tomato. "I can't believe you InuYasha. This is something she will never forgive you for. She's been nothing but loyal to you. You, a two-timing bad-tempered hanyou!" She turned just in time to catch Shippo from running after Kagome.

"Shippo, no. She needs a lot of time to think. We can't go after her.. not after that. Let us just wait, and hope she returns." Shippo nodded, teary eyed as he looked into the trees where Kagome had disappeared into. "O-okay Sango.." InuYasha just stood there, his ears flat to his head, and looking down. Silent. He couldn't believe what he had said to her. He really screwed up this time.

As Kagome got to the village her face was full of tears, before she ran into Kaede. "K-Kaede.. I'm sorry.. I'm going home, and I.. I don't think I'll be back for a while.. Inu.. InuYasha.. He..-" She wasn't able to get out a complete sentence before she began sobbing before the elderly woman uncontrollably. Kaede just held her and patted her back. "Aye, Kagome. I understand. Ye just do what ye need to do. I do not blame ye for wanting to go home." Kagome nodded, giving Kaede a hug and a kiss on the cheek before walking off quickly to the well before InuYasha could get to her as usual with one of his snarky comments of 'Where do you think you're going?' and getting into another argument. She couldn't take it anymore, this was the last straw, and she needed to go home.. She got to the well, and quickly jumped inside, and began to travel back to her time.

_~Later that evening~_

Kagome sat on a stool a few hours later in her time, at a bar. He had driven her to this. To the alcohol in her hands. She needed to drown out her sorrow for the first time. She couldn't believe it. She downed her glass and ordered another. She was extremely drunk, but downed her next glass, it had to be her 6th, no maybe it was around 8. She didn't know anymore, all she knew was that she could barely see where she walked. She couldn't see straight and that was where her friend Ayumi found her on her way home from the library after studying, She had thought se saw someone familiar inside the bar. "K-Kagome?! I've never seen you in such bad shape.. Let me get you home! C'mon.." She helped they Barely audible woman up with an arm around her out of the bar, Kagome was crying so hard she couldn't understand her through her slurring words, or her sobbing. After she got her home she gave Kagome a hug. "Now, get your butt inside and go to bed. Call me whenever you're able to ok? If you even remember me telling you this.. I have to get home.. I have a curfew, and I might get grounded because I'm late, but you better call me ok? I need you to tell me everything." With that, she waved to Kagome and sped off.

Kagome began moving towards her house, well, stumbling, but she didn't want to go home. She wanted to go back to InuYasha, or maybe it was the alcohol wanting to. Her feet began carrying her to the well and she stumbled down the stairs clinging to the edge of the well so she wouldn't fall. She crawled into the well and fell down head first, and landed at the bottom on the other side on her back, with her feet in the air. She stumbled to her feet and climbed out of the well as best as she could. She needed another drink. Luckily she still had her purse. She pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels she had purchased on her way to the bar. Good old Jack. He's the only guy she needs. She popped off the cap and took a swig, then put the cap back on and stuck it back in her purse, then began stumbling towards the village, until she saw some figures running towards her, they looked so familiar but so fuzzy. So she called out to them while holding onto a tree. "H-Hey..! You people! I think I know you from somewhere.." When they got close enough she recognized them, it was Sango and Miroku, followed by InuYasha. They all stared at her in disbelief and covered their mouths and noses from the stench of the alcohol coming off of her. Kagome grinned. "Heeyyy! Sango! And *hic* Mi-Miroku..! How you guys doing?" She couldn't really see InuYasha's shocked face in the back but what did she care what he thought of her right now? She took out the bottle of Jack Daniels and chugged a few swigs. She was so drunk she literally couldn't feel the burn anymore. She was about to put it away when Sango grabbed the bottle from her and Miroku grabbed hold of her when she began to fall forward trying to reach for it. "H-Hey! I was dri-drinking that! Gimme it! Leggo, I need it!" Miroku was astounded at the state their poor Kagome was in. He glared at InuYasha. "Need it?! Kagome, You don't need to drive yourself to this length.. this is beyond unreasonable! No more!" Kagome just shrugged and grinned up at him. "St- *hic* Stop using big words, I did it cuz Inu *hic* Yasha made me. Gimme my Jack back! Hey! Imma poet! *hic* gimme it!" She reached for the bottle in Sango's hand, but Sango held it away from Kagome's hands. InuYasha stood in front of Kagome and held her up as Miroku let go of her.

Miroku whispered low to him. "She's in a severely delicate situation right now. Don't mess it up." InuYasha's ears flattened and he looked down at her. She was glaring up at him and swatted at him. "You! *hic* I know you! Don't try to feel all symp- *hic* Sympa- *hic* Sorry for me, because I went and *hic* made myself happy. *hic* Where's my friend Jack! Ah screw it." She reached into her bag and got a small shot bottle of Bacardi, and went to open it when InuYasha snatched it from her. "Hey! Give it back! *hic* I was gunna drink that! *hic*" InuYasha sighed and mentally beat himself up more. He put her in this state. He had driven her to drink. What had he done? He picked her up bridal style and she began struggling. "Lemme down! I can *hic* I cawalk! Hey Sango, Have I ever told you how *hic* pretty you are?" Sango shook her head and looked down at the half drunken bottle in her hand, scowling. _'I'm going to hit him so hard with Hiraikotsu, he'll be wishing Kagome had sat him instead.'_ As they began walking towards Kaede's hut, Kagome was laughing and acting loopier. "Wee! Issas if the whole *hic* village is on a river! Everything is *hic* So squiggly! And everything is *hic* Fuzzier than usual! InuYasha! Puhme down! *Hic* I know how tawalk!" He set her on her feet when they were in front of Kaede's house and she stumbled inside, tripping over her foot, causing InuYasha to steady her before letting her go again. She stepped onto the risen floor with a lot of help from Sango and Miroku, and they sat her down in front of the fire across where Kaede was sitting. "My, child! What has happened?" Sango answered for her since Kagome hadn't even heard what she said she was just too busy trying to reach for the Jack Daniels bottle which Sango had held up high. "She got herself so intoxicated she can barely even walk.. And judging by the tear streaks on her face, she seemed to have been crying while she was drinking.." She glared at InuYasha who had planted himself in a corner, staring down at the floor boards in front of him.

Kaede sighed and nodded. "I see. InuYasha. What ye have said to Kagome, must have broken the final string to her sanity. Did ye not learn before that she's very sensitive? This is something that ye need to tread lightly upon." InuYasha, without looking away from the floor spoke up. "I know that. But I can't take back what I said, unfortunately. If I could I would, but I can't. I've damn near broken her, and at the state she's in, I don't think anyone can talk to her right now." Kaede simply nodded and began brewing a simple concoction and pouring it in a cup, and handing it to Kagome. "Drink this dear." Kagome took the cup and downed it. "Ugh! It tastes horrible! *hic* What was it?" Kaede smiled. "It was a simple brew specifically for this reason. It will slowly bring down your intoxication and stop any upcoming headaches you may receive when you awaken tomorrow." Kagome stared at her drunkenly. "B-but I don't want it to go away, I don't feel anything *hic* when I'm drunk. I like feeling *hic* nothing, it won't hurt as much when InuYasha leaves again." InuYasha winced at that. And spoke up. "Don't worry about it.. It'll never happen again.. I've learned my lesson.. I promised to protect you.. Yet I'm the one who keeps hurting you.. I gotta stop." Kagome slowly and drunkenly crawled over to him and grinned. "Issok! *hic* Imma big girl, I can *hic* Take care of myself." He sighed and closed his eyes, and shaking his head. "You can take care of yourself? Look at you. You're so drunk you can barely walk, and hardly even crawl. Kagome, It's not ok. I did this, and I'm so sorry.. I don't expect you to ever forgive me.." He grabbed hold of her and pulled her into a hug, she hugged him back, but then everything went black, and she passed out.

InuYasha's head snapped to her when he felt her go limp, only to see that she had passed out. He sat her on his lap and held her there, supporting her back with his right arm. Her head leaned against his chest. She snored softly. He looked down at her, then back at everyone else. "I'm sorry I put everyone through so much.. This is all my fault. My mouth is too fast, and I just can't stop myself sometimes.. This time I ended up hurting Kagome too badly.. And pushed her to this.." He sighed. Sango and Miroku stared at him and Kaede spoke before they had a chance to. "InuYasha, ye need to learn how to think before ye speak. Would ye ever speak to Kikyo this way? Even if she had said some things so cruel to ye?" InuYasha lowered his head again. "I never had a chance to.. She's always been able to shut me up.." Kaede nodded. "And that, InuYasha is their difference. Kagome lets ye speak because she values your opinions. She wishes to hear what ye have to say, even at the cost of her happiness. Kikyo may have been a priestess 50 years ago. But now she walks the earth alone, made of ashes and graveyard soil. Feeding of the souls of the dead to sustain her own life. She was and still is selfish, InuYasha, she wished to change who ye are. Kagome, is too kind hearted to even think of doing what my sister is doing, yet ye could not see that. I believe she would rather give up her own life than to take away the souls of the dead, wishing to rest in peace. InuYasha, ye must think carefully. Ye told Kagome she was cold. Did you not?" InuYasha looked up to the elderly woman. "Yeah but I didn't mean it.. I was so wrong to say that.. Now that I think about it.. Kikyo's the one with the cold heart.." Kaede simply smiled. "Cherish what ye have InuYasha. Ye never know, one of these days, ye may say something even worse than just that, and ye may lose Kagome forever. Catch ye self next time. I don't think she would be able to take a second time, and she may do something worse than just bring herself to alcohol." InuYasha nodded, keeping that in mind. He needed to learn to choose his words wisely from now on, starting from giving her space, and giving himself time to think.. Because he knew that as soon as she'd wake up, she'll be confused and angry. It's best if she didn't see him for a while.

He picked her up after Sango had laid out her sleeping bag on the floor, and placed her inside. He placed a gentle kiss to Kagome's forehead and whispered. "I'm so deeply sorry Kagome." Then took off out of the hut. The group stared after him, then back to Kagome, Shippo slowly walked over to her and snuggled under her arm, then fell asleep. Soon after, everyone else followed. Outside in a tree on the outskirts of the village, InuYasha was deep in thought. He on the other hand, had little to no sleep at all that night.

_**A/N: Chapter 1 done! Hope you enjoyed it, Poor Kagome, sadly this happens a lot around the world, the same situation. I just wanted to put it into a chapter about what would happen if this happened to them. As I was writing this, I was actually listening to Nickleback Bottom's up lol! Reviews are appreciated! I'll be posting chapter 2 soon! **_


	2. Hangover

_**A/N: Chapter 2, to Too far. Once again I don't own InuYasha! I hope you like it!**_

The next morning, Kagome had woken up, a slight pain in her head, obviously reduced by the concoction that Kaede had given her, not that she'd remember. The light that poured in through the window hurt her eyes. She looked around and let her eyes adjust. Realizing that she was in Kaede's hut, she sprang forward, then immediately regretted it after her head began to pound a little more. Kaede walked over to her and knelt down. "Kagome, do ye remember anything from last night?" Kagome simply shook her head. "No, Last thing I remember was walking down the street and heading into a bar, then it began.. I just started drinking, more and more then just.. Blank.." Kaede nodded then handed her another glass of the weird concoction. Kagome sniffed it, recognizing the scent. She cringed and held her nose before chugging it down. "Ugh, that's horrible.. But Kaede.. What did I do last night..? I can't remember a thing.." Kaede smiled "I am not the one who should tell you. Go see Sango. She's been worried about you." Kagome got up, holding her head and walking out of the hut after putting on her shoes. Not two steps after getting out of the hut did Sango sprint towards her.

"Kagome! You're awake! What were you thinking?! That was stupid! InuYasha doesn't deserve your tears!" After Sango's outburst, Kagome was holding her head and wincing. "Sango, my head hurts, would you mind lowering your voice just a bit..? And I know.. I didn't know what I was thinking.. I guess I just didn't want to remember.." Sango sighed and hugged her. "After you came back, you were tripping over your own feet. You could barely talk. I had to take the bottle away from you and InuYasha took the second one you pulled out away." Kagome winced slightly. "So.. InuYasha saw my state last night..?" Sango nodded and looked at her in the eye. "He felt so bad that he refuses to see anyone at all. He said that he needs to give you space and give himself time to think. Nobody's seen him at all today. Last time someone saw him, he was in a tree, but had sped off as soon as he noticed someone watching him. I don't even think he slept last night." Kagome snorted. "Sango, after what he did to me, he deserves to feel like crap. Let him wallow in his own pity for a while, and let him stir for now. And he certainly has a lot to think about doesn't he? He has a choice to make. I'm not waiting around forever. And I know that as long as Kikyo is around I'll always be second best. Because if he ever does this again, I'm gone. I can't take it anymore. My heart can't take any more." Sango nodded and sighed. "You basically said when you drink, you don't feel. And that you wanted to stay like that because if he ever did it again it wouldn't hurt as much. He said he'd learned his lesson, and that he'll never do it again." Kagome laughed "Ha! I'll believe it when I see it."

Behind some trees, InuYasha was listening to their conversation. He sighed and ran his hand down his face, then began walking away. He needed to go for a long walk. He got to a stream, and that's when he saw them. Soul Collectors. His face scrunched up, then he looked back to the direction he came from. He sighed. Should he? If he does, all he will do is tell her goodbye. That's it. Right? He stood up, and began following the flying demons to the dead priestess who was sitting on a large root of a tree. She looked up at him and smiled. "InuYasha, you came." He stopped in the small clearing and looked down. "Kikyo, look.. I really have something I need to talk to you about." She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. "It's Kagome, isn't it." InuYasha stood silently. He didn't know what to say. She always knew. Kikyo spoke up. "You've decided on a choice. InuYasha, I know that I am dead. And I know that I don't have much longer left. Eventually, I will die. And that time is not far off. I guess it's better that you let go now, so that it will be easier on you when that time does happen. Kagome is lucky.. Just don't hurt her. Yet even as I say that, I can see you already have."

InuYasha winced. "Yeah, She gets hurt every time I see you. She went back to her time last night, and came back completely intoxicated.." Kikyo sighed and looked up at him. "What have you told her?" He looked away "I.. told her she was cold after she got upset with me." He didn't tell her the rest, and refused to tell her what Kagome had said about her. It would just cause problems. "InuYasha. If there is anyone who is cold, it would be me. Physically, and mentally. Me being dead, I hold grudges on the people who had part in my death. Mainly Naraku. What drives me is my revenge. And tell Kagome for me.. The reason why I gave him the jewel, is because when he takes a shard of pure light, which I will wait until the last one that needs to be taken, if he takes that shard, the entire jewel will be purified along with him. This is why my personality became cold. InuYasha, I am not the same woman I used to be 50 years ago.." She stood up and watched his ears flatten against his head. "InuYasha, even if you chose me in the end, it would end up hurting you more. You chose wisely.. I'm sure we will meet again along our travels." With that the soul collectors surrounded her, and she disappeared. InuYasha let out a deep sigh and began walking back to the village, stopping just on the edge of the trees, seeing Kagome plucking herbs with Kaede. When she looked up and spotted him he heard her gasp and her heart speed up. But she looked away as tears began to form again. So he looked down, and jumped back into the forest named for him.

Kagome looked back up to where she had just spotted InuYasha to find him gone. The look in his eyes one of pure misery. She was starting to feel bad for making him feel like that, but she got mad at herself. Why should she start feeling bad? It's his own fault! If anything he deserves it. She didn't realize that her thoughts had gotten the better of her and she began yanking the herbs out more roughly. Kaede had seen what Kagome saw, and understood her anger, and confusion. She apologizes too often.. If anything the time apart will be good for them. Distance makes the heart grow fonder they say. By tonight, they will talk.

The sun was just getting passed the point of noon and Kaede was making lunch. Kagome sat down to a nice hot stew, and was half way threw her meal. She looked around. Usually InuYasha would be here by now for lunch.. She was beginning to worry, it's unusual for him to skip lunch. He was always hungry. She sighed and began finishing up her stew. When she was done, she gave Kaede her bowl, and walked outside. She turned towards the trees, to where she saw InuYasha, and began walking in that direction. She stopped at the edge of the forest looking in. She could barely feel InuYasha's demonic aura, which meant he was far. It was gradually coming closer, but at such a slow pace it'd take him about an hour.. So she began to walk towards him.

It took about a half an hour of constant walking to finally begin feeling him come closer a bit faster. She didn't know why he sped up his pace until she felt another demonic presence come right for her from the right. She turned just in time to see a giant ogre demon swing a large club at her. She screamed and closed her eyes. She expected an impact until she felt arms grab hold of her. She gasped and opened her eyes, white hair and dog ears came into her view. The next thing she saw were golden eyes looking down at her. "Kagome, are you ok?" She rested her head on his chest, until she felt him land on the ground and put her down. He turned around and faced the ogre who was not far behind. He had a fierce gaze in his eyes as he pulled out his tetsusaiga and pointed it at the demon. It laughed as it came ever closer. "Puny half demon.. I will use your bones to pick your flesh from my teeth!" As he was about to swing again he was blown away by InuYasha's wind scar. There was no trace of the ogre demon left.

InuYasha turned towards Kagome and felt her hug him tightly around his waist. Stunned, he hugged her back. "Kagome.. I'm so sorry.. for everything I've done to you.. I need to speak to you.. So before you start sitting me to the center of the earth, hear me out.. ok?" Kagome looked up at him and took a few steps back, sitting down on a boulder that was flung when InuYasha had used his wind scar. InuYasha looked away and shoved his arms into his sleeves. "I went to see Kikyo.." He looked up to see Kagome wince at the mention of Kikyo. "..To get everything settled. She knew right off that it was about you.. And she understood completely. I didn't have to tell her anything, and she didn't take it the bad way.. Kagome, I told her that I chose you. She basically told me that it was better to let her go now, so that It would be easier for me when she dies.." Kagome's eyes grew wide at his words. "Why would she say that..? She hates me. She's tried to kill me! I wouldn't be surprised if this was a plot and another reason to try and kill me again!" InuYasha's ears flattened against his head. "I.. Don't think she'd try again.. She looked too.. too serious, too sad..." Kagome narrowed her eyes. "And how do I know that you won't run off if she calls to you again..?" He looked directly into her eyes. "I'll take you with me." She held her hand to her heart. "Alright.. I'll give you one more chance InuYasha.. because I'm nice like that.. But if there's ever a next time, it's done. Over. I'm gone and never coming back." InuYasha looked down guiltily. "I understand.." He walked over to her picking her up off the boulder, and spinning her around before giving her a hug. "Kagome... I can't express how happy I am that you'll give me one last chance. It was so hard to stay away from you.." She sighed heavily and hugged him back beginning to cry. The weight of everything that had happened crashing down on her in one moment. "Just please.. Please... don't do this to me again.. I don't think I can handle another time.." InuYasha merely held her tighter, his voice cracking a bit. "I promise Kagome.. I promise." He let a few tears escape as he held her. He screwed up royally.. thankfully Kagome looked passed it. Again. He pulled back and leaned down slowly. Kagome's eyes widened and she held her breath. He placed his finger under her chin and tilted her head up a bit. She closed her eyes as she started to feel his breath on her lips. His lips made contact with hers, and she gripped the chest of his kimono. A few minutes passed but it felt like hours. He pulled back and she opened her eyes. "InuYasha.. We should get back.. they might be looking for us.." He nodded and she grabbed his arm before he moved. "Let's walk back." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, then began walking back slowly.

They met up with Sango and Miroku on the outskirts of the village. Sango was glaring at InuYasha and Miroku was just.. Miroku, he had his eyes closed and his arms crossed with a red hand print on his cheek. InuYasha looked away, he couldn't look Sango in the face. He is part Inu Youkai. His shame is eating him alive from the inside out. He turned to Kagome. "I'm going to take a small walk.. I'll be back soon.." Kagome looked at him concerned, but when he looked at her and pointed his eyes towards Sango, She understood. He was uncomfortable, and the shame was still there. "Alright InuYasha, We'll be at Kaede's hut." He smiled and hopped off. She watched after him then Sango looked at her. "C'mon, lets go back. It's almost dinner time, And Kaede already started it." Kagome nodded and began walking back with them.

InuYasha looked over the village from a tree on the outskirts and watched Kagome go into the hut. I needed more time to think, He finally got Kagome back, but now he needed to earn her trust back. No If, ands or buts about it. He needed to earn it back, and he will.. He just needed to know how.

_**A/N: I know it wasn't that long. But I hope you like it either way. Reviews are appreciated! I'll try to update soon!**_


End file.
